


Ordinary day\Обычный день ver. 02

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol



Series: ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Flirt, " don't touch Cora-san!" and the golden woman on the background of a crocodile of love ♥Ordinary day.Пока сэр Кро и Корасон влюблённо флиртуют, не замечая ничего вокруг, маленький Ло ревнует к опекуну и отвоевывает дорогого Кору-сан у гадкого пирата, а Робин занимается повседневными делами и наслаждается утром на фоне крокодильчика любви.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842970
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Ordinary day\Обычный день ver. 02

**Author's Note:**

> [ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842970)  
> Другие аккаунты автора (идея, рисунок и контур, акварель-подмалёвок): [](https://twitter.com/Karasu_no_Uzume) [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irhelsol) [](https://www.diary.ru/member/?804141)  
> Соавтора (композиционный тон, цвет в фотошопе): [](https://vk.com/li_louie)  
> 


End file.
